Realizations
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: Hi hi! Wad up? Videl and Gohan fic


Relizations  
A Dbz Story  
All Disclaimers Apply  
Rated  
By Goddess of Saiyans  
  
  
Chapter 1: Gohan Goes To Collage  
  
He flew over to the campus with his things. A Girl with long black hair was sitting there, no doubt waiting. He landed next to her and relized who it was. "Blaze!"  
She turned her eyes she had a pissed off look on her face. "Hey Gohan..."  
"Why the face?"  
"Ten's not here yet..."   
"Oh... mind if I sit next to you?"  
"Naw... go ahead..."  
"What else is wrong... I know you... you wouldn't get that pissed just cause of Ten..."  
She sighed "You're right..."  
"So....?"  
"This girl... She pissed me off... she's over there... I'm afraid to beat her up..."  
"Why?"  
"Because... I can't control my anger properly and if I do I might kill her by accident..."  
"Oh..." He looked over to where she pointed to and cringed "It can't be..."  
"Wha?"  
"It's... It's HER!!!" He hid behind Blaze.  
She sighed "Who is it?"  
"V... Videl!"  
"What! You mean the girl you have a crush on?"  
"Y.. Yeah..."  
She grinned "Ok!" She got up  
"What are you doing!?"  
"I'm going to say hi for you..."   
"No don't!"  
It was too late...  
"Hey I'm sorry about earlier... My friend over there says he knows you from Orange Star High... I guess you can say" She Grinned "He's a great saiyaman..."(LOL)   
"Wha... Gohan?"  
"Yup yup..." She sighed "He's like a brother to me... but he's petrified of you..."  
"Oh..." She looked down.   
"Don't get me wrong... He likes you... but he's scared to say it..."  
"Really!"  
Gohan heard her say really and Freaked out  
"Why don't we go see him?"  
"Sure!"   
The two walked over and Gohan attempted a run, but to no prevail.   
Blaze grabbed him from the ear and pulled him back. "He wants to say sorry now... DON'T YOU GOHAN?"  
"Y...Yes!"  
She let go of his ear.   
"Gomen..."  
Videl whispered in her ear "I think the only person he's really afraid of is you..."  
She blushed "Isn't everyone?"  
Gohan sighed "Yes Blaze they are..." He said as he stood up. His eyes went green as a warning  
She sighed "Come on Gohan do you really think I'm scared of you?"  
"Yes..."  
She sighed again and got in a battle stance "Let's go... again..."  
"Alright!" He went Ssj and got in a battle stance  
"I'm sooooo scared...."  
"Try me..."  
The sky went dark and the stars came out as well at the moon. "You make the first move Gohan..."  
He advanced, he was thrown back and into the tree. "Should have known..."  
The darkness disappeared, She grinned and went back to normal. "Gohan you know you can't beat me..."  
He sighed "Yeah but it was a shot..."  
She laughed at the look on his face.  
He starting laughing  
"what is it? Is there something on my face?"  
"No behind you...!" He laughed harder  
She turned and saw a very peeved Ten. "Uh-oh..."  
"BLAZE!"  
"Ehehehe hey babe..."  
"What's the big idea!?"  
"Wha?"  
"Making me carry all these bags!"  
"Sorry..."  
"I'd kick your ass if you weren't a girl!"  
She sighed "Tenshinhan..."  
"What!"  
"Sorry I said anything shesh!" She turned from him.   
"Aww come on Blaze... Babe..."  
She whimpered   
"What's wrong?"  
She turned towards him "M... My..... D...dad..."  
"What where!?"  
"Over there behind the tree..." Her voice squeked  
He looked over and fell back   
"He's the second person she's afraid of..." Gohan muttered  
"Hey kid!" He ruffled her hair  
"DAD!"  
"How's it going?"  
"Just..."  
"NO NO NO DON"T SAY IT!!!" both Gohan, Ten, and Orion Screamed  
"Peachy!"  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
The three hid  
"Oh come on guys... it doesn't work when I put it apart! now... if I said it all together then it would!"   
They came out of hidding "Sorry..."   
"what would?" Videl asked  
"Saying just peachy... ugh oh..."  
Peaches fell from the sky.  
"Sorry!" She sweatdropped  
She looked around   
"Hey where's the giant peach that always get's Ten and Gohan? And the other one that always get's dad?"  
Two giant peaches fall from the sky. One get's Ten and Gohan smoothered. The other practicaly gives Orion a concussion (As always)  
"BLAZE!!!" Came the angery voices of Ten, Gohan, and her father Orion.  
"EHEHEHE!" she hid behind Videl, then realized something.  
Ten got up and helped both Orion and Gohan. "Come on... let's team up and kick her butt!"  
"YEAH!"Both Ten and Gohan yelled  
She grinned  
"Why are you grinning?"  
"Cause... I know something you don't know!"  
"And what would that be...?"  
"Come closer and I'll tell you."  
The three went over   
"IF you try to kick my ass... I'll..."  
"you'll what?"  
"I'LL SAY IT AGAIN!"  
"YOU WOULDN"T!!"  
"JUST"  
"OK OK OK OK!!!" they went far away.  
"P...." her voice went away  
The three heard her and went back, grin's on their faces "AH!"  
"Ah nothing!" Videl said from behind them...  
"Wha"  
"I STILL HAVE A VOICE!!!"  
"JUST..."  
"UH OH"  
"PEACHY!!!!"  
Giant peaches fall from the sky and practicly pound them into the ground  
Videl laughed with Blaze... a new friend  
  
  
  
Tbc 


End file.
